


Petrichor

by Gasian_Gaond



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasian_Gaond/pseuds/Gasian_Gaond
Summary: Water is probably some sort of aphrodisiac.





	Petrichor

Moa loves trivia books.

When we were younger, she often brought trivia books to our classes. She would read them aloud, and I would listen to her as she pointed out the facts that she thought was interesting to me. It was mostly random things, but I simply love listening to her. Even back then, I think I could listen to her talk all day.

"Did you know that worms have a lifespan of a few months?"

"Scientists said, people who drive along tree-lined roads remain calmer than the ones who drive along roads with less trees."

"The oldest man in the world has lived through two world wars!"

"Avalanches happen when massive slabs of snow break loose from a mountainside. They can reach speeds of 130 kilometers per hour!"

She would mention those random facts with adorable excitement in her eyes, and I realized it at that moment.

Moa likes learning and trying new things. If she gets interested in something, she would want to try it out in a heartbeat. If she sees something that interests her, she would set off to investigate it with a loping stride.

It often got her into trouble in the past, but that adorable curious girl never changes one bit.

She can be interested in something as simple as domestic work.

Being raised by a pair of doting parents, she isn't really given a lot of chances to do mundane menial tasks. That is why she often gets curious about them, and when I told her I would be doing some chores while housesitting in the weekend, she immediately offered to help.

She's still insistent even after I refuse, making this one of the strangest request she's ever asked. "Why do you want to do chores? I thought your parents never make you do them," I say.

"They never let me do them... My friend even told me, 'I wish my parents were like yours!'"

"True, that does sound nice."

"Well, in exchange of that, your parents would have a lock on nearly all aspects of your life," she groans, "Anyway, I want to try helping you out."

I hardly think that's a good idea. Although she looks as though she's been wanting to do this for some time, she could be long on enthusiasm but short on performance. Besides, I would rather go to the movies and have a normal date with her instead of doing chores at home.

"Moa...I'm worried that...you probably won't like it."

"It's okay! Just hang loose and don't worry...I'm pretty sure I would enjoy it!"

"You really don't need to-"

"Pretty pleaaaase?" she begs, clasping her hands.

...she knows I cannot say no when she looks so much like a cute lop-eared rabbit.

Cursing myself for being so hopelessly in love with this girl, I give her my reply with a sigh, "Alright."

"Yay! You're the best, Yui!" she exclaims, "We're gonna have a lotta fun!"

She proceeds to wrap her arms around me and plant a kiss on my lips. For the first time in my life, I'm really looking forward to doing chores at home.

 

* * *

 

Moa's name literally means "the most beloved", and she really lives up to that name. She is adored by so many people around her, and she is forever grateful of it. She tries to show her gratitude in whatever way she can, and although some people will not understand, she always wishes she could give more.

I noticed that it is just the way she is since childhood.

"Having lots of love to give" becomes one of her most well-known traits, and it seems like she never runs out of it. She cares for everyone, sends out her love to everyone.

Sometimes, I realize that she fumbles a bit with giving love exclusively for one person. Once, when she heard I ran out of pocket money to watch an Ariana Grande concert, she tried to buy me the expensive ticket with her own savings. I refused, and after a short-lived argument, she agreed to just loan me the money. To this day, I don't think she quite understands why I refused.

She brings it up again when she comes to my house to help with chores. We are in the garden, and while we are preparing to water the plants, she suddenly says it.

"But I love you," she pouts,and it's enough to make my face grow inexplicably hot, "I love you and would do anything for you, Yui. But you won't let me."

"That doesn't mean you have to do everything for me," I mutter, trying to calm my burning cheeks, "There's more to it than that."

"But I really do. I want to show you...just how much...I want to give so much to you."

She stares at me and I turn to the hose, keeping her out of my line of vision. Moa can be unexpectedly affectionate at times, and that is the moment when my mind is the weakest toward her advances.

She probably knows what just crossed my mind.

We're completely alone, our sweaty bodies basking in the summer heat, and she's been eyeing my face closely for some time now, like a predator eager to catch her prey.

I attempt to focus on the task on hand, walking away from her to water the potted plants at the corner of the yard.

That thought has returned to me many times lately.

We're normal teenagers after all, curiosity for things adults do are in our very nature.

I'm aware that our situation is different from a boy and girl couple where one mistake can lead to them losing everything in a single disastrous result.

Moa and I are different...

If we could just...do it in secret...maybe...

"Yui? Hey, Yui," Moa lightly taps on my shoulder, "If you keep giving them that much water, you'll suffocate them..."

"What? Oh!"

I just noticed I have been watering the same spot while my mind is busy.

"Sorry, I..."

My words trail off when I realize that her face is already so close to mine.My heartbeat begins to rise.

"You look so tense, Yui. You really need to cut loose and relax," she flashes me a lopsided grin, "Does all that studying finally get to you? Should we go back into the house and...you know..."

I don't want to admit just how thirsty that perfect grin makes me feel.

I know I'm already in the brink of desperation. I am going to see a lot of her this summer... and I have no idea how much longer I can last.

When she was putting some sunscreen lotion on her arms and legs just now, I found myself staring at her every movement...wishing I could help her somehow just as an excuse to run my hands all over her body...

It came so suddenly that I had to sternly remind myself.

No...Yui...this is not the time.

Your family might come back sooner than you expect...and they have to find you doing something totally innocent...like...watching TV...or...oh, eating cakes...there's lots of those left.

Anything other than sexual intimacy between two "friends"...

"...No, Moa," I tell her, "I just think we should..."

But before I can finish, without warning my face is hit by a jet of cold water. I am so taken aback that I nearly trip over, coughing and blinking, trying to recover my sight after the water gets directly into my eyes.

"Got you!" she exclaims, before happily pointing her hose at me again.

"Moa!" I cry angrily, but all I get is another blast of water into my mouth.

"...oh, fine! You asked for it! !" I fume as she sticks her tongue out. I aim my hose at her, but before I can wipe that cheeky grin off her face, she ducks and avoids my shot. She laughs out loud when the water turns into a useless puddle on the grass, but that allows my second attempt to hit her square in the face.

I think I hear her let loose a stream of noises in her surprise, but I'm too busy spraying her body with water to listen. We keep going back and forth until both of us are completely soaked from head to toe. We stand on the opposite ends of the yard, leaning on our knees and panting heavily.

Moa hasn't even regained her vision yet.

"Ugh, I didn't know you love spraying water this much! Thank goodness they never asked us to use actual water guns on stage!" she says, rubbing her eyes with both hands.

"Sadly, there's still an awful lot that you need to learn about me," I reply.

"Seriously? I've known you for nearly half our lives. We can read each other's minds on stage. That's not enough?"

"Nope. With the rate you're going, you'll need forever."

"Well then...I'm ready to learn forever."

Our eyes meet and I see her smiling so affectionately that I have to look away to hide my flushing cheeks. Her message is coming through loud and clear in my burning ears.

How could she say that so casually...?

It's true that we've known each other for a long time.

It's also true that she is still full of surprises, like a gift box that never stops giving.

She frustrates me, she flusters me, she embarrasses me, she adores me...

In front of a live audience her power is unrivalled, but behind the stage she is the most gentle, loving girl I have ever met.

I am always looking forward to learn more about her, to uncover those surprises, to find every little thing there is to know about her, forever.

Just like what she is prepared to do for me.

Together forever.

Is that even possible...?

All eyes are going to be on us for a long time. Our relationship cannot be officially recognized in Japan. It might as well never exists...and Moa would be uncomfortable with that. Can we move to a more accepting country? It's a long shot...but it might be worth a try.

Still, it's very hard for me to imagine the future.

When we get back inside the house, I voice out those concerns to Moa.

"That's what you're worried about?" she says as she wipes her face, "We don't have to care about what people think."

"...Isn't that the opposite of what idols are supposed to do?" I chuckle.

"You should've known by now that we are a little different from other idols?"

"Yes," I reply to her, "From the beginning."

"From the beginning...?"

I smile at her in bemusement. "Moa, you've always been a little strange," I say, taking a step closer to her before putting a fluffy towel over her head, "You've always been different. I joined Sakura Gakuin because of Karen Girls. The three of them are so different from you, but it doesn't matter. You were clueless and unpolished, but you never stop trying to become the best idol there is in a way that is just...so you. I'm happy that I get to see everything... your blunders, your quirks, your wisdom, your love for the fans...you always express them so openly and thoughtfully."

She is silent for awhile as I gently rub the towel against her long damp hair. I lean closer and catch those beautiful big eyes staring back at me. When she parts her pink wet lips I feel a jolt from the bottom of my stomach.

"Am I a good idol...?" she whispers.

I already know what she wants to hear.

Moa is always the life of the group. When morale is at a low ebb, either in Sakura Gakuin or Babymetal, she tries her best to cheer everyone up. She looks confident any time she is on the stage, or when she is loosing a tide of wisdom in interviews.

However, behind her uplifting persona, her more insecure side always searches for some kind of reassurance.

"You are...." I tell her, "You always are. You always try so hard, and I'm happy that you do...but it's completely okay if you don't. I want to know everything about you. To learn about you forever...and it doesn't matter what I find. Moa Kikuchi will always, forever, be Yui Mizuno's number one idol."

I can see the glint in her eyes forming alongside the dimples on her cheeks.

"Really?" she beams.

"Really. You're wonderful in so many ways. I love everything about you," I tell her, "Well, except for every time you went inside an anime store saying, 'It's okay, Yui, I'm only looking!', but ended up buying something out of impulse anyway."

"...It's not that often!"

"Sadly, I've already lost count," I shrug, "Other than that, I think everything else is livable with. Sometimes you just lack self-control."

"I have good self-control! I can eat lots less if I try!"

"...that is just impossible to imagine."

She pouts at me, completely unamused.

So cute.

"Anyway, we'd better get changed, before we catch a cold," I put my arms on her shoulders and push her toward my room.

"It's okay, I don't get sick as easily as you do."

I shove her a little harder and she laughs.

I'll never understand why this girl is the love of my life.

 

* * *

 

Moa doesn't bring any clothes with her. She rarely does because she can help herself to a change of clothes anytime from my house, much to my chagrin.

"You do know that some of our...sizes don't match," I tell her as she rummages through my wardrobe.

"I'm aware that you're taller than me, thank you," she replies with a disgruntled voice.

"...that's not what I mean," I mumble, staring at anywhere but Moa's body.

"Excuse me...?"

"Nothing," I quickly shake my head,"I just wish you don't put on my underwear so often..."

"Why?" she asks as she picks up one of my panties, "I always wash them before returning them to you."

"...that's not the problem..."

She looks at me questioningly. "Take it as a practice...? One day we will live together and share everything, lock, stock and barrel."

Imagining living together with Moa is enough to make my mind nearly burst.

While I am still trying to control myself, Moa suddenly stands up and begins to undress in front of me.

Time immediately screeches to a halt.

My brain goes on lockdown, and something else takes over. Something that I've always been pushing to the back of my mind, something that keeps getting stronger as it tries to break loose...

Something that makes me no longer be able to see Moa's naked body the way I do when we were children.

It arises quite a lot lately, and I have been looking to find a way to control it, but it's no use...

As she starts taking off her wet clothes, I can't help but drink in the intricacies of the divine design that is her immaculate form. Her straight brown hair flows down her body like waterfall, long enough to reach her stomach, covering both her muscles and curves with its silken tresses. My eyes begin to roam wildly, committing every detail of this gorgeous perfection to memory. I have seen her like this countless times...this shouldn't have any effect on me. And yet when my sight lands on her breasts I think I stop breathing. That is when she looks straight at me and the deep chestnut hue of her eyes jerks me out of my stupor.

"Enjoying the view...?" she grins.

That is probably the first time in my life that I want to graze my lips against those deep dimples.

I can feel that I am slowly losing control of myself. Everything about her is becoming irresistible to touch.

And not just any touch.

I want to hear her moan.

I want to hear her moan my name.

When Moa leans closer to me and her leg brushes against the insides of my thighs, that is the last straw that breaks my resistance.

"Moa..." I whisper to her, "Moa, I want to..."

We have never done it before.

But I've known enough, read enough...to understand what my body truly wants.

And it has wanted Moa for so long.

I can never finish my sentence. As soon as I let it loose, my primal instinct dominates my mind, and the first thing it does is pulling Moa's face to mine and kissing her hungrily. We soon get lost in the fiery passion, and she lets out whimpers of anticipation between our short, trembling breaths. Pressing my tongue to the seam of her lips, I hear her gasp before delving deeper into her, feeling her twitch in pleasure between my arms.

We somehow stumble our way to the bed, and as I pin her down beneath my body, our sloppy kisses continue in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. I don't even realize when she tries to undress me, I am too busy enjoying how she arches up until our breasts touch, how she lets out small shaky moans in the contact of our body heat, how her delicious taste seeps into my mouth with every push of my tongue...

We keep exchanging kisses until I feel her hands drift to my hip, and I suddenly notice that I am wetter than I have ever been in my life.

She hesitantly tugs on my shorts, and at that moment I know there is no turning back.

I stare deeply into her eyes, trying to communicate that yes, I trust her and I want her.

After all those years together, we grow to be able to discern what we are thinking just from looking at each other.

Her other hand slips underneath the long dark curls of my hair. She gives me a calming scratch behind my ear, before she begins touching other parts of my body, parts that she usually avoids when we make out.

They stand out in my mind... especially when her fingers are acquainting themselves with those features at this very moment... the curvatures of my breasts... the crevasses of my buttocks...and finally, the intimate outer lips of my very core.

It feels surreal. I jerk in surprise when she caresses me down there, a place that no other human has ever touched, and my brain immediately sears the sensation deep into my memory.

At first I thought the intense feeling of her fingers sliding between my folds means that I would soon get rid of this tiny frustration inside my mind.

But no...not in a long shot.

All it does is making me want something more.

I know it would look bad, wanting someone else's body so desperately and hopelessly as if she is the air that you breathe. But I am never more sure of anything else.

I have never dated anyone before. Moa is my first, so I have no one to compare her to, but it doesn't matter for me.

She is gentle and loving, always making sure that I like the experience even when I am already writhing on the bed with my back arched and my toe curled, a steady stream of moans spilling out from my throat. She fumbles a bit, but she touches me in all the right ways and does everything I tell her among gasped exhales.

Even with the intoxicating arousal fogging my mind, I realize it's not just lust I'm feeling.

There is a stronger emotion: my overwhelming love for her.

There is a reason it is also called "making love". It's a little awkward and clumsy, but I can feel her love for me through her every touch, every kiss, every tiny apology, every whispered desire...

The intensity of my moans and cries keep building up until I realize I'm slowly approaching fever pitch.I keep urging her to go on, to never stop because I have never felt a sensation like that before, where everything in this world seems to matter less than the strokes of her fingers. My head tosses frantically, and I think I am going to leave marks on her with how hard I've been clawing on her back.

Only one word keeps echoing over and over inside my mind.

Moa.

Moa.

Moa!

And then it is completely blank.

My mind is wiped clean as an extremely powerful wave of pure unmitigated bliss courses through my veins. I throw my head back, not recognizing my own voice, my fingers clenching hard on her back as my body shudders and spasms against hers again and again.

She kisses my face until it is all over, and wraps me in her soothing arms.

I pant heavily against her neck, and I barely hear her when she asks, "How was it...?"

I look up at her, and notices the tiny hint of worry in her expression.

I know just the right way to answer her.

Without warning, I flip her onto her back and straddles my legs over her waist. Her mouth parts in surprise and I use the chance to press my lips against hers...our tongues tangling, lacing, exploring.

I can sense how eager she is. I don't have any experience, but I want to make her feel good. I lavish a delicate rain of kisses over her shapely bare neck, and she responds with grateful whimpers. When I move down to her chest, leaving a trace of fluttery kisses, my name begins to drip out of her throat like honey.

It's terribly addictive, and after that I keep pursuing ways to push those arousing moans out of her mouth.

But with every heightened movement from my lips and fingers, her voice grows even more frantic, until my name keeps tumbling out of her in shivery gasps. When I dip my fingers in her wet arousal, her breath hitches in a strangled moan. She clamps her eyes shut and her groans keep getting louder and louder, her parted mouth locked in an amorous 'o' shape.

She is beautiful, so beautiful in ways I can never describe.

Her back creates a perfect arch and I wonder if she is approaching the edge.

I vaguely hear her to go harder and faster, so I do. I cast off all restraint and completely focus on the pleasure I am giving her. Her voice trembles as much as her physique, before it completely disintegrates into a mess of uncontrollable moans and cries.

"Yui," she sobs, "Yui, I'm about to-!"

I nod silently, planting a kiss on her lips as I increase the speed and pressure of my fingers.

She let out one last whimper before she finally tumbles over the edge. Her hips jerk and buck, while her thighs shudder vigorously. Her body is buffeted by waves of intense pleasure, which she shows from the wavering cries that follows.

Her spasms subside gradually, and I try to comfort her the same way she did to me, with a lot of kisses and warm hugs. We lie there on the bed, without a single fabric on our bodies, until the heaving of her chest returns to normal.

"Yui..." she says.

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

I tighten my hug at those words, and whisper back an "I love you too".

She snuggles closer to me, breathing in my scent. I know that she wants to sleep together, but we can't. My family will be home soon.

I realize that if anybody discovers what we are doing, it would be the end for both of us.

But I can't help but wanting more and more of her.

Yuimetal and Moametal are simply best friends and colleagues...but Yui Mizuno and Moa Kikuchi are not.

How long can we keep up with this secret...?

At that very moment, I am never more afraid of the future.

However, when I look at the girl who is lying peacefully in my arms, I know I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe from danger.

I believe that one day, our relationship will be nothing more than a blip in a trivia book.

 


End file.
